Dinero, fama ¿Amor?
by YoukaiMusaa
Summary: Entre el placer y la envidia que se presenta en la vida, siempre habrá alguien que te ame a pesar del mal camino que ambos han decidido seguir.


_**Dinero, fama y amor. **_

…

Ser una figura pública podría ser todo o nada en la vida de una persona; nadie exactamente sabe lo que se puede ganar o lo que se puede perder.

Yowane Haku era una estrella a pesar de su corta edad, a veces se presentaba como solista y en otras ocasiones con su atractivo novio el cual era de apariencia sumamente similar a ella; ambos poseen el cabello platinado, son de piel pálida y andar despreocupado aunque quizás algunas manías como lo eran el modo de caminar, la personalidad en sí, las hayan adoptado por la convivencia extrema que había en dicha relación.

Alta y delgada, era una belleza prometedora en su campo, se tenían grandes proyectos para ella dado que la compañía que le promocionaba tenía puesta en su figura grandes expectativas, expectativas para las cuales ella no tenía gran potencial.

El vestuario que la caracterizaba fue escogido a detalle procurando resaltar sus anchas caderas y su pequeña cintura dando como resultado un atuendo al más puro estilo del _teen pop _estadounidense pero con el destello único que poseían los rasgos de su país de origen y la excentricidad que por ende utilizaban los artistas de oriente.

Nunca se apoyo el lazo que sostenía con Honne Dell mucho menos que ambos formaran un contrato; hacer duetos no era cosa de la disquera pero las coreografías de ambos eran estupendas, promocionaban tanta cosa como podían y se ganaban fans gracias a su arduo esfuerzo y constantes escándalos.

La compañía que lanzaba a los nuevos idols nipones denominados '_Vocaloids'_ no podían estar más contentos con la creciente fama de Hatsune Miku una pequeña adolescente con semblante tierno, lindo físico y una aguda pero encantadora voz. La excentricidad que atesoraba esta chica era muchísimo más elevada que la de la Yowane.

Ver incrementar su popularidad era sin lugar a dudas una tortura; apretaba los puños cada que entraba y salía de algún estudio y se percataba de que el tema de conversación era la niña de coletas azules.

Vivía con su novio en un departamento, nunca respetaban las horas de llegada ni de salida el uno del otro, no les molestaba el hecho de no conocerse realmente mientras hubiese sexo de por medio y claro, una sugerente suma de dinero después de cada presentación. Dinero que sería derrochado en atender los vicios del albino; fumar era su adicción y navegar por la web era mucho más entretenido que pasar tiempo de sobra en la disquera; sus ojos ya tenían un fulminante tono carmesí a causa de cuanta droga pasaba por su cigarro.

Esa noche Haku había llegado echando furia de lo más recóndito de su ser, la nueva estrella de Japón era aclamada incluso por los mismos fans de la peli plata y para los extranjeros 'Vocaloid' no era más que Hatsune Miku; las cosas no podían ir peor.

Dell se estiró la corbata y se sentó en el suelo, recargando su espalda contra la pared esperando a que su pareja terminara de revolver tanto alcohol tenía en una pequeña cantinera y se lo tragara de una vez. Su mano temblaba inconscientemente al sostener la copa que contenía líquido hasta el borde; no pudo dar ni un jodido trago pues su mano temblaba y temblaba hasta que derramo todo, sé froto la sien con su mano libre y arrojó la copa hasta estrellarse contra el suelo, sonrió de lado de forma macabra con un brillo irreconocible en sus nublados ojos mientras tomo la botella más cercana sujetándola como si del cuello de la de orbes azules se tratara y en lugar de hacerla crujir dio el trago que tanta falta le hacía para ahogar sus penas y se tiró junto a su novio en el piso para confesarle como la envidia la carcomía a pasos agigantados.

Dell escuchó paciente hasta que el cigarrillo se consumió en sus dedos y las últimas cenizas caían una tras otra estampándose en el suelo. Creyó que ya era suficiente de todo aquello y decidió callarle tomándole de la barbilla y se acercando sus labios a los de ella.

'_Yo te amo y mientras yo lo haga no debe importar lo demás.' _

No se lo dijo, pero lo comprendió así.

Fue un beso lo suficientemente tierno y honesto para que a pesar de estar embriagados en sus mutuas adicciones sintieran como se transmitían amor realmente. En el contacto era inevitable saborear el tabaco y el licor juntos, amargamente mezclado al momento de que sus lenguas jugueteaban y la noche no fue suficiente para amarse indecorosamente como nunca lo habían hecho en la vida.

A pesar de todo, los 'Voyakiloids' (como eran llamados a modo de burla por evidentes características) seguían su carrera de la mano y la ambición que ambos poseían era más fuerte que la perdición en la que ellos mismos se había sumergido.

* * *

_**¡Hola a todos! Espero esto no decepcione a ningún fan de Vocaloid. Quería que fuera un One shot pero me conforme con este drabble. ¿Saben? Este fic lo escribí en la fila para los boletos de mi más grande amor: Madonna. Fueron momentos de tensión y tenía que relajarme con algo (por suerte llevaba libreta y pluma) Se que todos los autores prometemos lo mismo pero va enserio… ¡ACTUALIZARÉ MAS SEGUIDO! Espero esto sea de su agrado ¿Review? Son gratis xD y me hacen muy feliz ^-^ Dejaré comentarios sobre este fanfic en mi blog ( Youkaimusaa . ) Nos vemos. **_


End file.
